Rivaux, alliés ou amants ?
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Les liens d'amitié qui unissaient Maître Panda et le Prof s'effritent peu à peu, suite au renvoi de ce dernier de l'émission. Vraiment ? Se sont-ils éloignés ou rapprochés ?
1. Un étourdi et un râleur

_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks n'est pas à moi, et donc les personnages fictifs non plus... Ils appartiennent tous à Mathieu Sommet !_

_J'adore ces deux personnages ! Maître Panda est bourré de charisme (comme tous les autres d'ailleurs... Oh puis fuck you !) et le Prof est... Juste trop craquant *_*._

_Je les ai imaginé ensembles (après tout, pourquoi pas ?) et voila le résultat : Une petite FanFiction Yaoi. Enjoy mes chatons !_

_/\/\/\_

Reposant d'un geste nonchalant ses lunettes sur son nez, et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le Prof continuait de travailler sur un projet qui lui tenait à cœur : Une machine à remonter le temps. Cela faisait depuis son apparition dans l'émission qu'il y consacrait son temps libre, le jour comme la nuit. Ça c'était un _vrai_ métier, pas comme enfermer des enfants dans une cave pour profiter de leur innocence, ou de rester à se prélasser sur le canapé en regardant des petites licornes passer, un joint à la bouche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en s'essuyant le front : 2 H 13 du matin.

*C'est assez tôt, se dit-il. Je vais avoir le temps de finir le plus gros.*

C'est au bout d'une bonne heure qu'il put s'arrêter, crevé comme jamais. Il s'allongea au sol, une main derrière la tête, l'autre sur le ventre. Il sourit de satisfaction, et eu un petit rire.

*Plus que quelques semaines et j'aurai bientôt fini. Enfin ! Après tant d'efforts...*

Il s'autorisa un petite bière pour fêter ça, et sur la pointe des pieds, descendit à la cuisine, laissant ses lunettes à l'étage par inadvertance. En traversant le couloir, il put entendre des gémissements étouffés provenant d'une des chambres. Ne voyant rien, il manqua de glisser dans l'escalier, et se cogna l'épaule contre l'angle d'un mur. Mais nom de Dieu, il l'aura, sa bière !

La canette en main, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, se laissant presque tomber. C'était sans compter que quelqu'un dormait tranquillement dessus. Vous réagiriez comment si une personne s'asseyait sur vous ? Mal, bien sûr. C'est tout aussi mal que Maître Panda réagit, un poids sur le ventre.

"Aïe ! Hé mais ça va, je te gêne pas ?!

-Oh, désolé.

-C'est rien."

Le Panda se redressa, et poussa un léger soupir. Pouvait-on trouver aussi étourdi que cet homme ? Ils s'étaient connus à partir de la saison 3, là où Maître Panda n'avait fait que des brèves apparitions, toujours accompagné de son superbe Kigurumi. C'était lui qui avait calmé le Prof lors d'une des questions de la Science Infuse : "Quel est le cri du Kangourou ?" Quelle idée de poser une question comme ça à un scientifique ? Ils finissent tous par craquer, un jour, avec une connerie dans ce genre. Depuis, ils s'étaient parlés un peu, et s'entendaient plutôt bien en dehors de l'émission.

"Au fait, Mathieu veut nous parler, demain.

-Tout à l'heure, tu veux dire, il est 3 H 19.

-Déjà ?" S'étonna le Panda.

Le savant hocha la tête, et finit sa bière d'une traite.

"`Mais que veut-il nous dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée, mais il m'a juste dit que c'était important, rien de plus."

Le Panda réprima un bâillement, et abaissa la capuche de son Kigurumi, l'air endormi, les cheveux en bataille.

"Mais au fait, pourquoi dors-tu ici ?

-Le Patron et le gamin sont ensemble, et ma chambre et à côté de celle du pervers. J'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus...

-Je vois."

Le Prof fit un bref signe de la main, et s'éloigna du canapé. Néanmoins, une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Une question toute simple, certes, mais il _devait_ la poser.

"Maître Panda ?

-Mh ?

-Quel est ton vrai nom ?

-...Mickaël. Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Les gens ne doivent pas t'appeler tout le temps Prof.

-...Simon."

Le Panda eut un sourire en coin, et ferma les yeux jusqu'au petit matin.

/\/\/

_Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir ! è_é_


	2. À fleur de peau

_"Simon. Simon."_

Ce prénom résonnait dans la tête du Panda sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'un prénom, rien de plus banal. Mais il hantait son esprit depuis qu'il s'était endormi, répété indéfiniment par la voix de celui qui le portait. Simon.

Maître Panda fut réveillé quelques heures après son entrevue avec le Prof par une odeur désagréable. Il toussa, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il s'appuya sur un coude, et vit le Hippie, complètement défoncé, dans les bras d'un Geek inquiet.

"Il a un peu abusé de sa dose de drogue... Dit timidement le gamin.

-Ah, tout s'explique. Notamment cette odeur nauséabonde...

-Dis Panda, il va mourir ?

-Mais non, il va pas mourir, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé. Arrête de dire des bêtises, et aide-moi à le transporter jusqu'à la cuisine."

Le Geek prit le camé par les chevilles, et Maître Panda par les poignets. Le soulevant avec difficulté, ils le déposèrent sur la table.

"Maintenant, reste près de lui, moi, je dois y aller. Je reviens après.

-Mais..."

Mickaël n'écouta pas le reste de sa phrase, et se rua à l'étage pour rejoindre Mathieu. Le Prof s'y trouvait déjà, attendant patiemment son retour sur une chaise. Le Panda s'installa sur celle à côté, à moitié détendu.

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas pendant une dizaine de minutes, bien trop nerveux concernant l'annonce importante, puis de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas des pros de la causette. Ils s'échangèrent simplement quelques mots. Soudain, il entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et virent arriver le schizophrène, son chapeau vissé sur la tête, laissant dépasser quelques mèches brunes.

"Bon les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer."

Il soupira, l'air un peu triste. Aïe, c'était si terrible que ça, cette nouvelle ? Simon déglutit, tandis que Maître Panda croisa nerveusement ses bras contre son torse, fixant Mathieu droit dans les yeux.

"La Science Infuse va être remplacé par l'Instant Panda. Désolé, Prof...

-Je... Je suis viré de Salut Les Geeks ?

-En gros, ouais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vis toujours ici, je ne vais pas te mettre à la rue.

-Manquerait plus que ça ! S'énerva-t-il. Mais pourquoi supprimer ma rubrique ?

-Plus personne ne s'y intéresse, et je commençais même à perdre quelques abonnés. Du coup, je me suis dit qu'un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal à l'émission."

Simon poussa un soupir désespéré, et lança un regard noir vers le Panda. Il se leva lentement et, en quittant la pièce, il dit :

"Je suppose que tout le monde doit savoir s'effacer un jour.

-Je... Je suis désolé, fit Mickaël, gêné.

-Inutile de t'excuser."

Il lui fit un léger sourire en coin, et retourna dans son laboratoire. En réalité, il lui en voulait beaucoup. Mais étant un ami assez proche du garçon en Kigurumi, il ne pouvait pas lui déverser toute sa haine. Il devrait se calmer tout seul, quitte à se faire mal lui-même.

"Hé ben, dit Mathieu, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix, je pensais qu'il le prendrait plus mal que ça."

Le Panda lui sourit faiblement, et se réfugia à la cuisine, se changer les idées, et voir si le Hippie se sentait mieux.

"Alors ? Demanda-t-il au Geek.

-Il est toujours inconscient... J'ai peur..."

Le Panda était persuadé qu'il allait se réveiller. Il prit le drogué par le col de son tee-shirt, et lui mit une paire de claque. À son grand étonnement, il sursauta en poussant un grand cri, et en se jetant dans ses bras.

"Groooos, la licorne va me tuer !

-Il va bien" Dirent en chœur Mickaël et le Geek.

Bon, c'était pas un acte très héroïque non plus de gifler quelqu'un, mais Maître Panda s'était senti utile, pour une fois. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte du Hippie, et décida d'aller voir Simon, à ses risques et périls. Il entra sans toquer, et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Le Prof, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, travaillait sur une machine bizarre, et plutôt grande. Bon dieu, il avait dû mettre du temps pour fabriquer ça ! Au moins plusieurs années...

"...Simon ?

-Hein, qui est-ce ?"

Il se pencha sur le côté, et vit Mickaël, les mains croisés dans le dos. Il eut une moue bizarre, et demanda :

"Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Juste savoir ce que tu faisais.

-Hé bien tu le sais, maintenant. Tu peux partir."

Il recommença à trifouiller sa machine, produisant beaucoup de bruit. Les oreilles du pauvre Panda souffraient, mais il resta néanmoins, et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise de libre. en remarquant sa présence, le Prof s'arrêta de travailler, et lui demanda en lâchant un énième soupir :

"Encore là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

-Je voulais juste rester avec toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, mais je n'ai pas voulu de ce poste, Mathieu ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis, pour tout te dire.

-Je suis au courant."

Le Panda s'approcha, et lui dit :

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si distant d'un coup ?! Si toi-même tu n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir, dis ce qu'il ne va pas !

-Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît."

Le calme dont avait fait preuve le scientifique le déstabilisait, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que lui obéir, un air triste collé au visage comme un masque, une nouvelle peau. Il se retourna un dernière fois et lui dit :

"Tu es un très bon ami, et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

-Sors d'ici, répéta-t-il. Et je vais très bien."

Il se résigna à quitter la pièce, faisant volontairement claquer la porte.


	3. Liens tendus

_"Sors d'ici. Et je vais très bien._

_Je vais très bien."_

Très bien... Tu parles d'un mensonge ! Mickaël voyait parfaitement que son collègue lui en voulait, et qu'il avait une certaine envie de le massacrer. Malgré tout, il arrivait à se contrôler.

Il descendit au salon, croisant le Hippie stone, adossé au mur du couloir, un poireau à moitié brûlé en sa possession. Le Panda s'affala sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains. Oh non, il ne pleurait pas, mais était désespéré, il sentait que le Prof allait lui faire la tronche pour un long moment. Et cette histoire le mettait légèrement sur les nerfs, lui aussi.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant, sans se rendre compte de la discrète présence du Geek, dépité de voir Maître Panda dans un tel état.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien.

-Menteur."

Le Panda lui lança un regard impuissant, avant de se laisser tomber entièrement sur le sofa en soupirant.

"Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Si, si. Pour te résumer, le Prof s'est fait viré, parce que la Science Infuse va être remplacée. Et c'est moi qui animera la nouvelle rubrique, donc forcément, il m'en veut.

-Oh, il perd son boulot... C'est trop triste, fit le Geek d'une petite voix.

-Je sais. Et Mathieu ne m'avait même pas demandé mon avis avant de prendre sa place."

Il posa son regard au sol, honteux. Allait-il lui pardonner un jour ? Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Fixant de nouveau son interlocuteur, ce dernier lui fit un bref sourire de compassion, que Maître Panda lui rendit sans retenue.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Proposa le petit.

-J'ai essayé, mais il est préfère m'ignorer. Qu'il est immature.

-C'est normal, il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer."

Ce que disait le gamin n'était pas idiot que cela, après tout. Il était énervé d'avoir perdu son travail, et cela pouvait se comprendre facilement. Mickaël se dit qu'il s'était un peu emporté, et qu'il laisserait le temps nécessaire au Prof pour réfléchir.

Le Geek s'approcha et lui fit un câlin, comprenant sa douleur.

"Merci. Toi au moins, t'es gentil."

Il s'écarta de l'étreinte amicale de l'enfant, et se rendit dans la chambre de Mathieu. C'est bien beau de lui avoir dit qu'il prenait la place de Simon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire lors de ce fameux "Instant Panda" ?

Il longea le couloir, et entre finalement dans la pièce ou s'étalait toute une rangée de posters accrochés sur les murs. Le schizophrène, travaillant sur son ordinateur, tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

"Maître Panda ? Tu voulais ?

-Juste quelques infos."

Il se permit de s'asseoir sur son lit, face à sa chaise d'ordinateur, se racla la gorge, et demanda ?

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour l'émission, maintenant ? Tu ne m'as même pas expliqué.

-Ah, oui, pardonne-moi. Pour faire simple, lors de l'analyse des trois vidéos, le public devra voter pour l'une d'entre elles. SLG 1 pour la première, SLG 2 pour la seconde, et SLG 3 pour la dernière. Si c'est, par exemple, la première vidéo qui a le plus de votes, tu devras écrire une chanson dessus, et la chanter face caméra. Tu comprends ?

-À peu près..."

Mathieu présenta ensuite les vidéos choisies au Panda pour le prochain épisode, celui qui débutera la saison 4. Une gamine qui chante son amour d'été perdu (avec une magnifique voix pleine de féminité), une mamie qui récoltait de la rhubarbe en insultant sa voisine, et un homme transportant une petite fille -pédophile, va !- sur sa valise.

"Elle est complètement tarée cette vieille peau ! S'exclama Mickaël lors de la seconde vidéo.

-Je sais. Je pense que c'est celle là qui va plaire au public. Ah, et lors du premier épisode, tu devras me donner un coup de main, aussi.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je voudrais que tu chantes aussi pour la première vidéo d'YZ, histoire de t'imprégner de ton rôle.

-Pas de problème."

Ils s'échangèrent un regarde entendu, avant que Maître Panda ne quitte sa chambre, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

En arrivant dans le couloir, il sentit une odeur particulière de tabac arriver jusqu'à ses narines. Il entendit des bruits de pas à sa gauche, et se retourna. Le Patron était là, le fixant avec son éternel air pervers.

En s'approchant du Panda, le criminel tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, et lui envoya de la fumée en plein dans le visage.

"Alors, on s'est disputé avec le binoclard ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Fais pas la gueule, la peluche, je peux t'arranger ça.

-Non merci, les services que tu proposes sont, la plupart, loin d'être innocents !"

Le Patron rit de sa voix rauque avant d'écraser sa cigarette au sol, et de descendre les escaliers.


	4. Petite gaffe

Cet homme avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, quel que soit la situation, avec ses sous-entendus dégueulasses et son costard sombre imprégné de l'odeur de tabac froid. Mais il ne prenait pas ses paroles au sérieux : C'est vrai, il est plutôt du genre à faire empirer une situation, pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider, d'un coup ?

Maître Panda se dirigea vers sa chambre pour essayer d'écrire la première chanson pour l'épisode d'SLG qui approchait. Et plus les minutes passaient devant cette vidéo d'YZ, plus l'inspiration lui venait. Il fredonna le début pour voir ce que cela donnait.

_"Ça fait des mois que tu es parti..._

_Ça fait des mois que je ne suis plus en vie..._

_Oh bébé, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

_Tu es si loin de moi ?"_

Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Il ira en toucher deux mots à Mathieu pour avoir son avis.

Les heures défilèrent, et lors du repas du soir, tous étaient là. Tous ? Pas vraiment. Simon ne vint pas manger avec les personnalités. Néanmoins, ils le virent sortir de son laboratoire et se diriger vers eux, lentement.

"Ah, Prof, te voila ! S'exclama Mathieu, le sourire aux lèvres. Viens manger avec nous !

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim."

Ses pas évoluèrent vers le réfrigérateur, d'où il sortit une bouteille de vodka, et retourna dans son labo et l'entamant à même le goulot. Tous s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Le Prof détestait boire, d'habitude !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda la Fille.

-Lui aussi, il en a trop pris !

-Mais laissez-le, il a bien le droit de se torcher la gueule de temps en temps... Grogna le Patron.

-C'est pas normal, quand même...

-Je reviens, je vais voir ce qu'il a" Proposa Maître Panda.

Tout le groupe hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner vers la pièce du scientifique.

Comme toujours, il entra sans toquer, et le vit assis sur une chaise, buvant quelques gorgées d'alcool. Il tourna la tête vers Mickaël en arquant un sourcil.

"Tieeeeens, te voila, twa, enfoirééééé...

-Déjà bourré ? S'étonna ledit enfoiré en écarquillant les yeux.

-Hé ouais ! Ça t'pose un pro... Un prooooo... Oh... Ça t'emmerde ?!

-Non, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si t'étais mon pote, après tout."

Il se défièrent du regard un instant, avant que Mickaël ne pousse un soupir, et vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Dé... Dé... Dégage !

-Non. J'attendrais que tu sois en état de parler correctement pour comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas. Parce que pour que toi, qui a horreur de boire, tu te siffles une bouteille de vodka tout seul, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

-Mais non, c'est toi qui... Te fais des idées..."

Il avait un peu pitié pour lui, à présent. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi pitoyable. Soudain, il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, et vit Simon prenant un air sérieux.

"Tu... Tu sais quoi ? T'es vach'ment mignon, en fait...

-Quoi ?!"

Il s'approcha un peu, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

"Je crois que tu ferais mieux de roupiller un peu.

-Mais j'ai pas... So... Sommeil..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il s'écroula sur les genoux du Panda, profondément endormi. Celui-ci ne fut qu'à peine étonné de le voir ainsi : Première cuite oblige, après tout. Mais quelle idée de se "torcher la gueule", comme dirait le Patron, à grand coup de vodka ?! C'est puissant comme alcool, surtout quand on en prend rarement ! Et puis, ce baiser... Ok, c'était sur la joue, mais il n'en était pas moins gênant, bien que très agréable. Les lèvres du Prof étaient plutôt douces, et... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, là ?!

Il s'écarta le plus délicatement possible, et le laissa dormir tranquillement, allongé sur les deux chaises. Il retourna dans la cuisine où l'attendait les autres, visiblement inquiets. Certains s'étaient même arrêtés de manger.

"Alors, gros ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, il s'est endormi sur moi avant que j'ai pu essayé de lui poser une ou deux questions.

-S'il était bourré, t'aurais pas pu en tirer grand-chose, soupira Mathieu, surtout s'il te fait la gueule en ce moment."

Le Panda acquiesça et se remit à table. Il ne toucha pas mot de ce bisou aux personnalités, sinon tout le monde allait croire qu'ils s'aimaient. Ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le lendemain se déroula plus ou moins bien pour certains. Le Prof se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée avec un mal de crâne et une envie de vomir qui revenaient sans arrêt. Que s'était-il passé, hier ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Juste le vide.

Il se leva avec difficulté et sortit de son laboratoire, en titubant un peu, voyant le décor bouger sans modération. Il s'adossa au mur du salon pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il se massa les tempes pour essayer de faire partir cette migraine.

"Allez, souviens-toi de la veille... Souffla-t-il pour se parler à lui-même. Tu as pris une bouteille d'alcool dans le frigo, Mickaël est venu te voir, tu l'as insulté, et..."

Il fit les yeux ronds en repensant au compliment, et au baiser volé... Non ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ?!

"C'est pas grave, j'étais bourré, pas responsable de mes actes."

Il grimpa les escaliers tant bien que mal, et en s'accrochant au mur du couloir, entendit des voix venant de l'une des pièces. C'était celle du fond, là-bas, oui, là où on tournait les épisodes d'SLG... Mathieu n'avait pas fini le tout premier épisode de la saison 4 ?

Il s'en approcha, hésitant, avant d'observer à l'intérieur par l'encadrement de la porte. Il vit Maître Panda chanter face à un Mathieu souriant, hochant la tête devant la voix du chanteur.

_"...Ce moment sur la plageuuuuuh,_

_Notre moment à nous deuuuuuuux,_

_Gravé dans mes souvenirseuuuuuuh,_

_Plus de virignitéeeeeeeeeuh, yeah..."_

C'était ça qui remplaçait la Science Infuse ? Ces paroles stupides chantées avec une voix de jeune fille débauchée ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire... D'accord, il acceptait que Mathieu change et évolue, mais pour vouloir faire ÇA...

Il décida tout de même de toquer pour s'excuser de son comportement d'ivrogne.

"Entrez !"

Le Prof s'exécuta en se passant une main dans le cheveux, honteux.

"Tiens, Prof !

-Salut ! Fit le Panda, voulant essayer d'oublier les événements d'hier.

-Bonjour. Je... Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit."

Mathieu et Mickaël s'échangèrent un bref regard, avant que ce dernier prenne Simon dans ses bras.

"C'est pas grave. Personnellement, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Et pour ce qui est du... Enfin..."

Il s'écarta un peu, et le fixa d'un air désolé.

"Oublions ça, c'était plus que gênant."

Le scientifique acquiesça, et quitta la pièce, sous le regard perplexe de Mathieu.

"De quoi vous parliez, là ? J'ai rien pigé.

-Bof, rien d'important. Alors, cette chanson, il y a des trucs à changer ?"

/\/\/\

_Mais non, c'est pas terminé, pleure pas ! Il reste une partie de l'histoire à finir ;3_


	5. Réconciliation

_Merci pour toutes les jolies reviews mes cerises, on y va !_

_Madness of curse : Merci beaucoup, et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai inventé les prénoms, ça facilitait le récit. Puis ça change un petit peu ^^_

_FMABenvy : Merci aussi, et oui ils finiront ensemble, sinon je me serais pas amusée à écrire cette Fanfiction s'il n'y a pas un peu d'amûûûûr_

_ : Merci ! J'ai voulu changer un petit peu des Patron/Geek ou des Matoine._

_Titipo : Attention, la phrase suivante va être, elle aussi, très originale : Je te remercie. è_é Et je suis contente que ce pairing te plaise autant que je me plais à l'écrire._

_Et maintenant... La suite !_

/\/\/\

_"Bof, rien d'important. Alors, cette chanson, il y a des trucs à changer ?"_

Mathieu n'avait rien eu à redire pour les paroles, ni la voix. Le Panda avait écrit exactement ce qu'il attendait, et son timbre de voix était presque parfait.

"Mais... C'est tout ?

-Tu feras plus d'apparitions au fur et à mesure des épisodes, ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord. Bon ben merci !"

Le schizophrène hocha la tête et se replongea dans l'écriture de son épisode, qui avait plutôt bien avancé. Maître Panda rejoint le Geek dans sa chambre pour lui tenir compagnie. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient quelque chose de particulier à faire, autant passer du temps entre potes.

Mickaël toqua à la porte et entra directement. Il vit le petit assit sur le lit, une manette de PS3 à la main.

"Salut ! Dit le garçon à la casquette.

-Salut ! Tu fais quoi ?

-Je joue à Skyrim. Tu veux venir ?"

Maître Panda acquiesça et s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant l'écran. Il vit un homme en armure, une hache à la main, tuer un archer et un mage. Très violent, et c'est ce que le garçon en Kigurumi aimait dans les jeux vidéos. Quand le sang giclait de partout, comme une boite de sauce tomate éclatée par terre.

"Tu veux prendre le relai ?

-Pourquoi pas. C'est quoi les touches ?"

Le Geek lui expliqua les contrôles, et lui passa la manette. Il se fit un plaisir de tuer de sang froid tout ennemi ayant le malheur de passer à sa portée. Après une dizaine de minutes de jeu, le petit lui demanda :

"Au fait, Mathieu t'as parlé de ce qui allait se passer Samedi ?

-Non, quoi ?

-En fait..."

Maître Panda, intéressé, mit le jeu sur pause et écouta le Geek. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, et continua sa phrase :

"On avait prévu d'organiser une fête ce Samedi, et il y aura d'autres personnes. Notamment les frères Grenier, la famille Breut, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, Kriss...

-Attends, attends. Si Antoine vient... Il va y avoir Richard ?

-Ben ouais."

Maître Panda frissonna rien qu'à repenser à cette peluche diabolique. Une fois où il avait accompagné Antoine pour venir boire un coup chez eux, ça avait ma tourné, et Richard, avec l'aide du Patron, avait essayé de le... Non, ne pas y repenser. Ne pas y repenser...

Malgré ce léger incident, il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, cette fête. Tout le monde aura l'opportunité de se détendre, et qui sait, même le Prof, avec un peu de chance. Mickaël remercia le gamer, et sortit de la pièce pour le laisser jouer à Skyrim. Il devait prévenir Simon, après tout, lui aussi avait droit à un peu de répit en dehors de ses livres et de ses formules bizarres.

Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, et comme toujours, entra sans frapper (vive la politesse !). Il ne vit pas le Prof tout de suite, mais c'est en faisant le tour de la pièce qu'il le trouva couché par terre, endormi derrière son immense machine, un tournevis à la main. Ses vêtements, notamment sa blouse blanche, étaient tâchés de partout. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et il avait le visage un peu rosit par la fatigue. Quelques feuilles voletaient par-ci, par-là à côté de lui.

*Je peux pas le réveiller juste pour lui dire qu'il y a une fête Samedi... Songea-t-il. Il a l'air tellement crevé.*

Il inspecta brièvement les alentours, et s'assit finalement à ses côtés en attendant qu'il se réveille. En tout cas, espérons qu'il ne s'endorme pas lui aussi...

Espoirs d'ailleurs réduits à néant, car il ne tint pas plus de vingt minutes avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, s'écroulant de tout son poids au sol. Pendant qu'il dormait, il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher la main, et lui parler à voix basse. Il se doutait que c'était Simon, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude. Sa voix...

"Mickaël ! Réveille-toi !

-M'gn... Quoi ?

-Que fais-tu là, à dormir dans mon labo ?

-Je..."

Il se releva en titubant un peu, essayant vainement de se rattraper au mur. Il grogna sous la douleur qui le lançait dans son bras gauche, et fixa le scientifique, un peu perdu.

"Oui, j'étais venu pour... Pour te dire que Samedi Mathieu organisait une soirée ici.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

-..."

Maître Panda soupira, agacé par le comportement de son collègue.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour le fait que je t'ai remplacé dans l'émission... Mais merde quoi, tu vas pas me bouder éternellement comme un gamin ! Faut que tu sortes un peu de là, et que tu essayes de t'amuser ! T'amuser, c'est dans tes cordes ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches ce que ça veut di..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le Prof enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et déposa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Heu... What ? Hésita le Panda.

-Tu as raison, je me suis montré puéril. Je vaut mieux que ça.

-Ah, voila, c'est ce que je voulais entendre! Mais t'étais obligé de me faire un câlin ?"

Le Prof eut une moue déçue, avant de s'écarter de lui (à regrets, j'en suis sûre, MWAHAHA).

"Désolé. Bon, en tout cas, je viendrais, mais pas question que je prenne d'alcool. Vu où ça me mène...

-Oui, tu ferais mieux d'éviter."

C'est sur ces paroles que Mickaël quitta le laboratoire (à regrets aussi, non ?), jetant un dernier regard au Prof.

/\/\/\

_Désolé s'il est un peu court et pas très bon... J'essayerai de me rattraper, promis !_

_En attendant, des avis ?_


	6. Là où tout dérape

_Un chapitre un peu plus bizarre, WTF, délirant que les précédents, m'enfin qualifiez ça avec tous les adjectifs que vous voulez..._

_Mais avant, les reviews ! Juste deux, mais j'aime y répondre._

_ : Mwahaha, le Prof est câlin t'as vu 8) et je te remercie. D'ailleurs, ton pseudo tient pas à apparaître, à chaque fois il s'efface, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras quand même..._

_Titipo : Hé oui, mais plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! (Ou on pleure, ça dépend la soirée...)_

_Enjoy, mes photocopieuses digitales (WHAT ?)._

/\/\/\

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, et le Samedi que la majorité des personnalités de Mathieu attendaient arriva enfin. Ils allaient pouvoir se détendre, rire, et même fumer des joints par-ci par-là distribués gratuitement - la plupart - par le Hippie. Mathieu s'était chargé de commander des pizzas en guise de repas.

19 H 40. Quelques personnes étaient arrivées, notamment les confrères Grenier, la famille Breut - accompagnés de Plectrum et Ouki -, ainsi qu'Antoine, Nyo et le redoutable Richard (en hommage à Randy, mon ours en peluche). Cette peluche maudite... Maître Panda allait tout faire pour l'éviter, croyez-le. Il gardait tellement de mauvais souvenirs de lui que ça lui donnait envie de se jeter du haut du quatorzième étage en chantant "What does the fox say ?!".

"Bon, je vais chercher quelques bières ! Dit-il pour s'éclipser un moment. Qui en veut une ?"

Evidemment, tout le monde leva la main et rit joyeusement, à l'exception du Geek, éternel garçon sobre, et bien sûr du Prof qui était resté prostré sur le canapé, silencieux, les bras croisés contre le torse. Inutile de vous dire qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Ce genre de fête ne l'intéressait en aucun point, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de se réconcilier pour de bon avec Mickaël... Autant faire un petit effort, après tout.

"Tu bois pas, gros ? S'étonna le Hippie, les yeux ronds cachés derrière ses verres teintés.

-Non, désolé. Je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool.

-Oh s'teu plaît, gros, rien qu'une bière !"

Sous la voix suppliante du drogué, personne qui, malgré les apparences, étaient plutôt sympathique, le Prof accepta une bière, un sourire en coin. Mais rien qu'une seule. Si il avait pu éviter d'être aussi influençable tout le reste de la soirée...

Les heures passaient, et tout le monde était enfin réunis. Outre le fait que les deux Hippie venant de SLG et de Minute Papillon fumaient leurs joints sur le perron, tout le monde était bien présent, foutant un bordel pas possible dans la maison des Sommet. Même Fanta et Bob s'étaient incrustés. Le responsable légal était, lui, l'un des plus bourrés de la soirée. Pour résumer, après de (très, très) nombreuses bières, il avait tenté d'embrasser le balai avec la langue (désolé, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble...), avait dansé un slow avec la Fille (pauvre de lui... /SBAFF/), et avait, à son tour, fumé une immense feuille de rhubarbe pour en voir les effets. Ils n'étaient que néfastes, et il s'était retrouvé à vomir dans les toilettes, monopolisant la place pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il n'en était ressorti qu'avec un simple seau, on sait jamais.

Le Prof, hé bien... Ce n'était pas l'un des pires, mais Mickaël, qui lui, tenait plus ou moins bien l'alcool, lui découvrait un côté plutôt tordu de sa personnalité qu'il ne lui aurait jamais accordé en temps normal. Pus on est timide, plus on est taré une fois déchiré, c'est la règle. Depuis la toute première bière - dont il avait jeté plus de la moitié dans les plantes en espérant que personne n'y voit -, il en avait reprit une autre, appréciant finalement le goût. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre...

"Tu vois, là, c'est l'Allemagne, dit le scientifique à Nyo, défonçé, en pointant le mur du doigt. Puis là, la Finlande. Hé... Antoine a raison, ça ressemble vraiment à une...

-HIHIHI, JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ !"

(Ok, la censure était minable, pardonnez-moi, ...)

Le Geek était resté un des plus sage de la soirée, et jouait à Mario Kart à l'étage en compagnie d'un Joueur du Grenier rageux, et d'un Seb qui voyait tout en double. Le champignon que possédait Toad sur son crâne l'attirait beaucoup, d'ailleurs, et s'approchait à plusieurs reprises de l'écran en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. De la musique techno absolument dégueulasse résonnait dans tout l'appartement, alors que le Patron dansait maladroitement sur la table de la cuisine, accompagné de Richard et du Croco qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le plus flippant était sa paire de menottes qui dépassait de la poche de sa veste, bougeant au rythme de ses mouvement effrénés...

Le Prof, complètement ivre, se rendit à l'étage, grimpant les escaliers avec difficulté. Pourquoi y allait-il, déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus... Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, hors mis le visage du Hippie lui tendant sa première bière de la soirée, un sourire béat qui étirait ses lèvres. Et maintenant, voila où il en était... Quel con !

Alors qu'il faillit se ramasser allègrement dans les marches de l'escalier, un bras puissant le retint par la taille. Il n'aurait pas été si inquiet qu'à ce moment-là, en remontant tout en haut, quand il entendit cette voix rauque :

"Je confirme gamin, tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool."

Il trembla en entendant cette voix sortie tout droit des enfers.

Le Patron.


	7. Le frustré entre en scène

_Les review, mes ratatouilles !_

_Titipo : Bah bordel, j'pensais pas faire rire quelqu'un à ce point avec la censure xD Contente que ce chapitre un peu loufoque t'ai plu. Et tu verras pour notre cher Prof è_é_

_ .chd : Hé non, avec le Patron, ça ne présage rien de bon... *la rime de fifou*. Heureuse qu'il t'ai plu, à toi aussi !_

_Et maintenant, le dernier chapitre !_

/\/\/\

"Que... Que fais-tu ? Hésita le Prof, la voix tremblante.

-Je t'aide, gamin. Entre collègues et amis, on doit bien se donner quelques coups de mains, de temps en temps, tu crois pas ?"

Le scientifique, éméché, fixa le Patron d'un air méfiant. D'où lui venait cet élan de générosité, tout d'un coup ? C'était louche. Très louche.

N'ayant pas la tête à réfléchir ni à marcher seul (non, pas la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman...), il se laissa transporter par le criminel, un bras autour de sa taille. Ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres et une cigarette derrière l'oreille, scruta le Prof avec son éternel air vicieux. Oui, il avait bien une idée derrière la tête, et pas des plus innocentes. Il l'attira un peu plus à lui en le menant vers sa chambre.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il le laissa s'écrouler sur le lit, et retira simplement sa veste, la posant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

"Où je... Où je suis... ? Grogna-t-il en remettant correctement ses lunettes.

-C'est pas important, gamin, l'endroit où t'es."

Le pervers s'allongea sur lui et lui donna un coup de rein pour le garder éveillé. Poussant un léger cri, Simon sentit soudain deux mains caresser son torse, et vit le visage du Patron s'approcher dangereusement de son cou. En effet, l'homme en noir lui fit un suçon, alors qu'il le dévêtit. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas débattu avant, dans les escaliers ?! Maintenant, c'était trop tard, il allait se faire...

Pris de panique, le Prof tenta de s'échapper, mais ne fit que s'accrocher à la chemise du Patron en tremblant. Il était pris au piège, et le pervers aimait le voir rougir, bouger pour essayer de se sauver. Il se délectait de sa peur, grandissant de plus en plus vite.

Sa main descendit tout doucement vers l'entre-jambe du savant, griffant sa peau pâle. Il laissa glisser sa main vers son pantalon, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il fut interrompu par une voix bien particulière. Pour le plus grand bonheur de sa victime.

"Oh, Prof ! Prooooof ! Y a le Hippie qui t'cherche ! Putain, il est passé où encore ce con... PROOOOF !

-Fait chier..." Grogna le Patron.

Les deux hommes entendirent des bruits sourds contre les murs, et des jurons lancés tout de suite après. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Maître Panda ne tenant presque plus debout, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un chalumeau à la main (ne posez pas de questions...). Il fit des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils vit les garçons, couchés l'un sur l'autre, à moitié déshabillés.

"Simon...?

-Ai... aide-moi... S'il te plaît...

-Barre-toi, gamin" Gronda le criminel.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, il laissa tomber le chalumeau par terre, et s'approcha, l'air sérieux.

"Laisse-le tranquille, ordonna Mickaël.

-Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me taper avec du bambou ?"

Il fit encore quelques pas, et d'un geste, bloqua les bras du Patron dans son dos, forçant un peu plus lorsqu'il se débattait.

"Je te le demande une dernière fois : Laisse-le tranquille, et tire-toi d'ici.

-Grr... Ok, gamin, ok !"

Il s'écarta du Prof et se redressa, ses massant les poignets endoloris. Il abandonnait si vite ? Maître Panda avait tant de force que cela ? Respect.

"Pour un Panda, t'as de la poigne, gamin."

Il entama sa cigarette en lançant un dernier regard à Simon, avant de quitter la pièce. Rassuré, Maître Panda s'assit au bord du lit et prit son ami dans ses bras en guise de réconfort.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait... Oh mon dieu... Je n'aurais pas dû boire, je m'en veux terriblement...

-Là, ça va aller... Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est juste... Le Patron, quoi. Il ne changera jamais."

Le scientifique sourit faiblement à cette remarque, alors qu'il resserra un peu son étreinte.

Il s'écarta finalement des bras de son collègue, avant de s'affaler entièrement sur le matelas en soupirant. Jamais, oh non, plus jamais il ne toucherait à l'alcool. Au moins, il évitera de céder aux avances de l'autre timbré en costard.

Maître Panda l'observa du coin de l'œil. Les cheveux en bataille, la chemise légèrement entrouverte et le visage rosit par la honte et surtout la dose excessive d'alcool, il comprenait tout de suite pourquoi le Patron avait cédé à ses pulsions, finalement. Mais... Mais n'importe quoi, lui ! Pourquoi il pensait à ça, d'abord ?! C'était stupide !

Effrayé par ses propres réflexions, il s'autorisa à quitter la chambre. Cependant, il sentit une prise autour de son bras, l'empêchant de sortir, ou même de se lever.

"S'il te plaît, reste un peu avec moi...

-D'accord..." Répondit-il en soupirant.

Le Panda s'allongea sur le matelas, à côté de lui (pas de pensées perverses, s'il vous plaît !). Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, son pouls s'accéléra, et il sentit son visage virer au rouge pivoine. Peut-être que ce genre de contacts le gênait un peu trop ?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de chasser ce mal de crâne persistant depuis sa cinquième... Non, septième bière. Peut-être plus ?

Il rouvrit immédiatement ses pupilles bleues lorsqu'il sentit Simon venir se lover contre lui. Il le faisait exprès, ou quoi ? Il lui tendait une perche énorme, ou il se moquait de lui ? Oh, puis zut, oui il l'aimait, voila, comme ça c'était dit. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas réciproque. Tant pis, il devait tenter le coup.

"Simon ?

-Oui ?

-Je..."

Il déglutit. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il allait se défiler. Il n'était pas du genre courageux en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

"Alors ?

-Je t'aime.

-Oh..."

Oh ? C'était tout ? Il aurait à la limite préféré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il l'envoie balader, ou même qu'il se moque de cet aveu... Mais ce "Oh" ne signifiait rien. Même pas un signe d'indignation.

"Désolé. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, poursuivi-t-il, et je sais bien que ce que je ressens n'est pas partagé de ton cô..."

Il fut coupé net dans sa phrase, alors que les lèvres du Prof s'étaient délicatement posées sur les siennes, hésitantes, mais douces. Comme quand il l'avait embrassé sur la joue dans le laboratoire.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, et finalement Simon mit un terme à ce baiser, un sourire attendri affiché sur le visage.

"Tu disais ?

-Rien du tout."

Et voila, il vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup de petits enfants en Kigurumi. Alors, selon vous, rivaux, alliés ou amants ?


End file.
